monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown
The Showdown (previously known as the Young Guns Shootout before 2017 and the Double Down Showdown before 2019) is a segment of the Monster Jam World Finals, where a line up of drivers who have had no previous experience at the World Finals will compete in a racing competition. During the event, as of 2018, takes place on Friday before the Racing main event, eight (formerly 16) trucks qualify, and then race until the bracket is reduced down to one winner. The winner of the Showdown is the 32nd or 24th competitor in the main event of the Monster Jam World Finals. History The Double Down Showdown (then referred to as the Young Guns Shootout) was first inaugurated into the World Finals in 2012 for the Monster Jam World Finals 13. Originally, the competition took place on Thursday, before the main events on Friday and Saturday. Eight trucks, all with drivers who had no World Finals experience, raced each other in bracket-style racing until there was one winner. While in 2012, the winner did not compete in the actual World Finals, this idea did come into practice the next year in 2013 for the Monster Jam World Finals 14, where the line-up was increased to 12 trucks. It was increased again in 2014 to 14 trucks at the Monster Jam World Finals 15 and again to 16 for the Monster Jam World Finals 16, which is remains at to this day. Starting in 2017, the Young Guns Shootout would now be referred to as the "Double Down Showdown", due to the use of the word "gun". In 2018, due to the World Finals shortening from Thursday to Saturday, to Friday and Saturday, the DDS now takes place on Friday, before the main show Racing. For Monster Jam World Finals 20, the Double Down Showdown was renamed to "Showdown", with the lineup reducing back to eight trucks. The competition was held Friday May 10. Lineups '2012' #Advance Auto Parts Grinder - Nicole Johnson #El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough #Iron Man - Scott Buetow #Razin Kane - JR McNeal #Spider-Man - Bari Musawwir #Stone Crusher - Morgan Kane #Titan - Donald Epidendio #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Joey Parnell '2013' #Bad Habit - Joe Sylvester #Barbarian - Devin Jones #Crushstation - Greg Winchenbach #El Diablo - JP Ruggiero #El Toro Loco (Yellow) - Becky McDonough #Hooked - Steven Sims #Iron Man - Morgan Kane #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Taryn Laskey #Nitro Hornet - Daron Basl #Razin Kane - JR McNeal #Titan - Donald Epidendio #Wolverine - Dustin Brown '2014' #Captain USA - Travis Groth # Crushstation - Greg Wichenbach #Dragon's Breath- Scott Liddycoat #El Diablo - JP Ruggiero #El Toro Loco (Yellow) - Becky McDonough #Heavy Hitter - Derick Anson # Hooked - Steven Sims #Mohawk Warrior - BJ Johnson #Monster Energy - Coty Saucier #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Taryn Laskey #Nitro Hornet - Daron Basl #Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II #Wrecking Crew- Steve Koehler #The Xtermigator- JR McNeal '2015' #Blue Thunder - Dalton Millican #Dragon - Scott Liddycoat #El Diablo - JP Ruggiero #El Toro Loco (Yellow) - Becky McDonough #Heavy Hitter - Derick Anson #Hooked - Steven Sims #Hurricane Force - Steven Thompson #Madusa (White) - Brianna Mahon #Mohawk Warrior - BJ Johnson #Monster Energy - Coty Saucier #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier #New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) - Colt Stephens #Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams #The Patriot - Andrew Peckham #The Xtermigator - JR McNeal #Trouble Maker - Travis Groth '2016' #Blue Thunder - Tyler Menninga #Dragon - Scott Liddycoat #El Toro Loco (Orange) - Kayla Blood #El Toro Loco (Yellow) - Becky McDonough #Hurricane Force - Steven Thompson #Max-D (Yellow/Orange) - Jared Eichelberger #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier #New Earth Authority (Mirror Image) (Blue) - Travis Groth #Obsessed - Eric Swanson #Pirate's Curse - Steven Sims #Razin Kane - Buddy Tompkins #Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon #Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams #Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs #Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer #Zombie (Yellow) - Tyler Groth '2017' #Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght #Blue Thunder (Vaters) - Matt Cody #EarthShaker - Tristan England #El Toro Loco (Red) - Kayla Blood #El Toro Loco (Red) - Mark List #Grave Digger #34 - Krysten Anderson #Jester - Matt Pagliarulo #Max-D - Jared Eichelberger #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier #Obsessed - Eric Swanson #Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy #Rage - Cory Rummell #Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon #Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams #Stinger - Zane Rettew #Zombie - Ami Houde '2018' #Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght #Blue Thunder - Matt Cody #Bounty Hunter - Austin Minton #El Toro Loco - Kayla Blood #El Toro Loco - Mark List #Grave Digger 30 - Brandon Vinson #Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson #Jester - Matt Pagliarulo #Max-D - Jared Eichelberger #Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Team Scream) - Brad Allen #Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy #Pirate's Curse (Team Scream) - Cory Rummell #Scooby Doo - Linsey Read #Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs #Wonder Woman - Collete Davis #Zombie - Ami Houde 2019 # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Grave Digger: Krysten Anderson # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo # Max-D: Blake Granger # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Migues): Kaylyn Migues # Scooby-Doo: Linsey Read # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs Champions * 2012: Spider-Man - Bari Musawwir (although the YGS winner, at this time, did not compete in the actual WF). * 2013: Bad Habit - Joe Sylvester * 2014: Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II * 2015: Monster Energy - Coty Saucier * 2016: Dragon - Scott Liddycoat * 2017: EarthShaker - Tristan England * 2018: Pirate's Curse (Team Scream) - Cory Rummell * 2019: Scooby-Doo - Linsey Read Encores From 2012-2017, an encore would always occur after the Double Down Showdown. *2012-2013 - All DDS competitors come out and do donuts. * 2014 - The competitors once again come out and do donuts. Monster Mutt and El Diablo do backflips afterwards. * 2015 - All of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Monster Energy, Mohawk Warrior, and Heavy Hitter does donuts. Afterwards, N.E.A. and El Diablo do simultaneous back flips. * 2016 - All of the Young Guns Shootout competitors do donuts. Afterwards, Pirate's Curse and Wild Flower did simultaneous back flips. * 2017 - All DDS competitors come out to do donuts. Unlike the previous years, this time the trucks would have fireworks at the tailgate of their trucks. Trivia * As of 2019, El Toro Loco is the only truck to compete in all Double Down Showdowns. To this date, no El Toro Loco truck has won the DDS. * Scott Liddycoat and Dragon and Cory Rummell and Pirate's Curse/Rage are the only teams to have rolled in racing or freestyle the same year that they won the title. * Mikey Vaters in Overkill Evolution and Linsey Read in Scooby Doo are the only Young Guns/Showdown champions to have won a World Title as well. Mikey would win the freestyle title the year after he won the Young Guns Shootout, and Linsey would be the first to win Freestyle the same year she won the Showdown. * Scott Liddycoat in Dragon and Cory Rummel in Rage (with whatever body he is running at the time) are the only drivers to not return to the World Finals main field the year after they won their Young Guns/Showdown championships. ** But, Cory Rummel did compete in High Jump in 2019. * Bad Habit and Overkill Evolution are the only independent trucks to win a Young Guns Shootout championship. (Though Cory Rummell won with Team Scream's Rage chassis, a Pirate's Curse body was used on it) * Monster Energy and Pirate's Curse are the only trucks to not lose in the first round of racing in the Main Show. Scooby Doo won in the first round against Ice Dragon, but could not return for the second round due to mechanical issues. * After the encore in the 2012 YGS, Nicole Johnson's Grinder broke its transmission and bursted in smoke. The smoke got so big, it almost covered half of Sam Boyd Stadium. Johnson was unharmed by the event and the smoke would eventually disappear a few moments after. * Blue Thunder (Matt Cody) is the first truck to break off a tire in a Young Guns Shootout. This happened in 2017 against Jester (Matt Pagliarulo). * Becky McDonough is the only driver to compete in the first 5 Young Guns Shootout (2012-2016) in the same truck. Coincidentally, she also currently holds the record for the most consecutive appearances at the Young Guns Shootout/Double Down Showdown. * Overkill Evolution (2014), Dragon (2016), and Scooby Doo (2019) are the only trucks to win from the left lane. * As of 2018, Tony Ochs is currently the only driver to compete in the Young Guns Shootout/Double Down Showdown for 2 non-consecutive times, once in 2016 and again in 2018. * In the championship race of the 2018 installment of the event, Brandon Vinson (Grave Digger) red lighted causing Cory Rummell (Pirate's Curse) to win. *In the 2018 DDS Championship Race, Pirate's Curse broke its transmission. *No one has won racing yet the same year they won the event. *Overkill Evolution and Earth Shaker are the only trucks to win the Showdown the same year they debuted. *Linsey Read is the first female to win the Showdown, being in 2019. Category:Monster Truck Terms Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:Events